Guard my Eternal Flame
by Sachiko-Anime-Luver
Summary: Sachiko was rescued by Naraku months ago and now works for him. She loves him, and he's starting to fall for her, too. Will they be able to tell each other before Kagura returns from her mission?Or will Kagura find out and use her master's weakness?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! Like wow my first fic! go easy! ok um yeah I don't own Inuyasha and all that...if I did, do you think I would be typing this out right now? XD so right now the fic is PG-13, but who knows I may bump it up to R. yeah anyway Inuyasha and the gang aren't in this chapter, but I promise you they will be in the next chapter. soooo read and review plz! All flames will be added to my power.   
  
Sachiko jumped swiftly from tree to tree watching her prey. A demon holding two jewel shards. She sensed it was a very weak one so she could jump and attack it anytime she wanted. Sachiko, however, always had her guard up and never underestimated any demon. In moments time, the demon stopped. Had it spotted her? Sachiko quickly hid herself and saw that the demon had started walking yet again. She sighed and started to follow it again. Sachiko saw it lie down, hidden to a human walking by, and she knew that was the time to attack. She quietly drew out her Sword of Dancing Flames. Sachiko then dove down on the demon, and the minute her sword touched it, the demon burst into flames.   
  
After the demon was in ashes, she picked up the jewel shards. Sachiko quickly put the shards inside of her gloves and went to the nearby river to wash her face. The river was crystal clear under the full moon. Her hair was the color of the afternoon sky, but it only went down to her shoulders. With long hair, someone could easily grab it and take her down. Sachiko also had dog ears from her fathers side, and the rest seemed to be from her mothers side...the village of the fire demons. Her eyes were a forest green, but when she was having her monthly cycle, they were a deep purple. Sachiko was 5''5', but was slightly underweight since she ran around all day doing her duties to her lord. Her outfit was a white bodysuit with long, light pink gloves, and long, light pink boots. Sewn to the top of her body suit was a darker pink that kind of looked like a small shirt. On the bodysuit was a belt that held the Sword of Dancing Flames. Sachiko started to head back to Lord Naraku's castle. Naraku...she had loved him ever since she met him three months ago...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Damn it this rain is freezing!" Sachiko said aloud. Being part fire demon, if she was exposed to cold water for to long, then her power could easily faid out leaving her helpless.   
  
"Fool," said the dragon demon, "you may have more strength than I, but with my power to summon rain, your helpless!"  
  
'No shit,' Sachiko thought to herself. 'I should have taken the long way back to the village. If I draw out my sword, its power will be gone within minutes. My knife doesn't work well, but it's my only option right now.' She growled and pulled out her knife.   
  
"A measly knife will do nothing to me," boasted the dragon.  
  
"Your ego is to huge," Sachiko said. With the last of her power, she used her agility to fly to the backside of the demon, and then she ran up on his back cutting him with her dull knife. It didn't do much, but the rain let down a little. Sachiko was starting to get dizzy. Now that the rain had let down a little, she drew out her sword and stabbed the moaning dragon in the heart. Sachiko put her sword away, gasping for air. The rain was gone now, but clouds still plagued the sky. She stayed awake long enough to see the dragon turn into ashes, but when she did pass out, she noticed a shining jewel.  
  
Sachiko woke up in a room. 'Wait...didn't I pass out in a field? Where am I?' she thought. Her eyes wandered down to see she was wearing what looked like a white kimono. 'And what in Kami's name am I wearing?!' She sat up and let out a small yelp of suprise. 'Maybe...I'm just dreaming'.  
  
"So your awake?"  
  
Sachiko turned around to see a woman demon. "Y-yes," she stated.  
  
She sighed. "I'll go get him...I don't know why he wishes to speak with you anyway." She left the room.  
  
'Ach! What kind of trouble have I gotten myself into?!' Sachiko thought.  
  
The door opened and the woman walked in again only this time she was with someone else. They both sat down in front of her.   
  
"Hello woman what is your name?"  
  
"Sachiko..."  
  
"I am Lord Naraku, and this is Kagura. Sachiko I would like to say I love the way you battled that demon...and got the jewel shard. "  
  
"Well um thank you."  
  
"Sachiko I would like to ask you if you want to help me collect all of the shards. Are you interested?"  
  
"You did save my life so yes I will help you, my lord."  
  
Naraku smiled. "Good, when you get your strength back, I will give you your first assignment."  
  
End Flashback  
  
She didn't know how she fell in love with him. Maybe it was because he saved her, or maybe because he was just nice to her. To Kagura, she had heard him yell and have fits with her, and she always listened to him afterwards where he would curse madly, but when he got cooled off, they had a nice time chatting. Time had flown by and she was back at the castle once more. She walked in and saw Kagura resting. She looked and saw Kanna playing around with her mirror.  
  
"Sachiko," Naraku said.  
  
She went into the room where he was. "Yes my lord?"  
  
"Well Kagura and Kanna are going on a huge journey to collect quite a few jewel shards from some demons. So I would like you to take well...a few days off for your hard work," Naraku stated.  
  
"Yes my lord. Thank you!" she said bowing. As she got up to go sleep, he said something else.  
  
"Sachiko, by any chance are you related to Inuyasha?"  
  
"Inuyasha...the hanyou? I-I am his half-sister," she stated.  
  
"Are you friends with him? Or your other half-brother Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"No my lord, Inuyasha and I do not get along, and I haven't seen Sesshoumaru in years."  
  
"That is all I need to know. You may go to sleep now, it's really late."  
  
"Yes, oh my lord here are the shards," said Sachiko as she put them in his hand. "Goodnight." She left the room.  
  
Naraku knew he should go to bed soon, but he lately all he could think about was Sachiko. When he met her, he thought he would kill her when he became a full demon, or if she died in battle. Sachiko was very loyal to him unlike Kagura. He couldn't see how he even thought of hurting her in the first place. Maybe he should tell her to leave just to make sure she didn't get hurt. He couldn't believe himself- he was falling for her. He decided to sleep it off. Before he slept he smelled the faint scent of a certain hanyou...   
  
Well yeah so the deal-ba-beal is Naraku and Sachiko both love each other, but they're afraid to tell! gee this sounds so familar...anyway R&R and remeber- "you CAN make a difference!" (AMW) XD 


	2. Confrontation

Hello again. Only 2 reviews! oh well at least they were good. In my profile I have a link to Sachiko's pic if you want to look. R&R  
  
Sachiko woke up and looked out her window. The sun hadn't started to rise yet. She got up and walked outside and sat by the river. She hadn't been able to sleep last night. Things were puzzling her. Why would he give her three days to rest? How did he figure out he was related to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? This was way to confusing for her. Something in the air blew by her nose. She could smell Inuyasha's scent. Sachiko gasped. What if Inuyasha was here to steal the shards? Even if he was her family she would not let him steal the shards or harm Naraku. Maybe she was just imagining it, but it seemed Naraku was being real nice to her lately. Maybe he was going to ask her some super-huge favor.  
  
"What are you doing awake?"  
  
Sachiko turned around to see Naraku. He sat down next to her. "I-I couldn't sleep," she replied.  
  
"Well you're never up this early. I usually come out here in the mornings so I can well think."  
  
"I'll leave if you want me to..."  
  
"No stay. Have you sniffed out Inuyasha yet?"  
  
"Yes my lord. Do you think he is coming here to steal the shards?"  
  
"Most likely. Don't worry about it though. He's easy to drive away along with his little group of friends."  
  
"Friends? Who are they?"  
  
"A monk, a demon slayer, a small fox child, and some schoolgirl."  
  
"Really, well does he know I'm here?" Sachiko asked.  
  
"Most likely not. He probably wouldn't hurt you since your his sister. I think he only attacks woman if he truely hates them. Listen Sachiko, I know I asked you to rest a few days, but would you mind doing me a favor?"  
  
"No my lord, what do you need?"  
  
"Ok when dawn arrives I want you to wait until everyone is awake, then just pretend you're walking by. Talk to Inuyasha, and lead him here where I'll be waiting for him. You might want to take a bath, because with his nose, he'll find out that you stay here because he knows the castle's scent."  
  
"Yes my lord. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, first this river is to cold for your body, so there is a hot spring behind the trees, and Sachiko...when it's just the two of us you can call me Naraku."  
  
"Well um ok Naraku. I'll see you after dawn." She got up to go get her battlesuit and then to the hotsprings.  
  
The sun had started to rise and Sachiko was hiding in a tree half a mile away watching Inuyasha and his friends. She stayed well hidden, and when everyone was awake she heard the small chat...  
  
"Come on," said Inuyasha, "we might wake him up and take him by suprise!"  
  
"Inuyasha, Naraku is probably awake by now," said Miroku as he helped Sango up.   
  
As the chat continued, Sachiko quietly slipped out of the tree and started to walk towards them.   
  
"Inuyasha is that you?" Sachiko asked.  
  
"Well if isn't you...what do you want sis we're kind of in a hurry!"  
  
"Still rude aren't you?" said Sachiko smiling.  
  
"Inuyasha you never told me you had a sister!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah well she's my half-sister anyway."  
  
"Where are you going?" Sachiko asked.  
  
"We're going to Naraku's castle," Kagome replied.  
  
"Naraku...I know of whom you speak of."  
  
"Yes," said Sango, "we really need to kill him. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Nu-uh! There is no way Sachiko is coming with us!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"Ow...."  
  
"Sachiko," Miroku asked taking her hands, "will you bear my child?"  
  
She slapped him.   
  
"Ow...."  
  
As they neared the castle, Sachiko said, "Hey guys um well er I need to go."  
  
"Ok thanks for telling us just go!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that I meant well I just um see ya!" Sachiko said darting off.  
  
"That was weird. Inuyasha what if she works for Naraku?" Sango asked.  
  
"Who cares. She's a big brat that's all. Come on we're wasting time.  
  
Sachiko ran into the woods and entered the castle through the back way.  
  
"Sachiko."  
  
Sachiko turned to see Naraku. Her heart skipped a beat. "Yes Naraku?"  
  
"I would like you to stay inside while I fight Inuyasha and his pathetic group."  
  
"Please I would like to hel-"  
  
"Just stay inside. Inuyasha is no pushover. I will send him and his group somewhere with my mind and they will wake up forgetting what they were doing and where they were going. I feel that Inuyasha is not at his strongest yet."  
  
Sachiko nodded. So Naraku was going to put them to sleep and move them in some forest? Well she would rather fight along his side so Inuyasha could see she was not the same girl he remebered.   
  
"Sachiko are you alright? You've been jumpy lately," Naraku said.  
  
"I-well I dunno er-"  
  
"I'll see you tonight," Naraku said with a chuckle as he went outside to take care of that baka Inuyasha.  
  
Sachiko got into her kimono and went outside in the forest far from the castle. She hoped Naraku didn't know that she loved him. Sachiko decided that she would tell him her feelings tonight. She didn't really know how to say it to him though. Sachiko went back to the castle and sniffed out that Inuyasha had left. She went inside the castle and took a nap before dinner.  
  
When she woke up the sun was setting. She yawned and got up. Sachiko went outside by the river and found Naraku there.  
  
Naraku turned around. "I thought you would never wake up," Naraku said.  
  
Sachiko yawned and sat next to him. "How'd it go?"   
  
"Fine. He's off where there should be plenty of shards for him to try and take. Sachiko what is troubling you though? Sometimes your so jumpy and other times it seems that you're depressed."  
  
"I...well Naraku these past few months with you have been um great. I mean you sorta um rescued me and all," Sachiko said blushing," and well I think I-I really like you." Sachiko looked away from him.   
  
Naraku looked at her then looked back at the river.  
  
"You probably think I'm some crazy psycho or something so I-I think I'll just go inside now," Sachiko said getting up. She went back into the castle.  
  
Naraku had no idea what to do. He did like her back well sort of. He didn't acually know. Naraku was afraid that Kagura would find out about this and use it to her advantage. He decided to just go get another jewel shard to take his mind off of things.  
  
boys r always so stubborn when it comes to love! Well you'll find out what happens after Naraku gets back in chapter 3! And when will Kagura get back? Soon? Later? Is she dead? Why do cows go moo? Well we have no clue until you review! 


End file.
